


you dork, that's star trek

by weepingalpacafuneral



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, karen does brunch. its like a thing, the defenders are simply relectant but good friends and i love them very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingalpacafuneral/pseuds/weepingalpacafuneral
Summary: Karen is in her office at an ungodly hour stringing newspaper clippings up onto her board and connecting them with the yarn her mother gave her 3 years ago in the hope that she would learn to knit when she stops.Karen Page has added Frank Castle, Foggy Nelson, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, Colleen Wing, and Claire Temple to the group chat.KP: Has anyone heard from Matt?
Relationships: Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	you dork, that's star trek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nauticalypso (Nautika)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/gifts).



> CWs: Mention of alcohol

Matt is sitting stone faced on his couch and Foggy is there and he desperately wants to do something about it but he can’t, not after it all, not after the ninjas and the DA and the Punisher and whatever else Matt keeps from him.

He shuts the door on his way out so that Matt knows he left, only Matt can hear every little thing he does anyways so it’s not like it mattered. He thinks it gave it some finality, at least.

Karen calls him in the morning, drags him out to brunch even though it’s a Thursday and they talk about her newest case, even though she doesn’t *have* cases, she has articles, and Nelson and Murdock have cases, but not anymore because they aren’t partners anymore.

\--

The Devil’s in the details and in the streets, and everyone notices it.

Frank pulls him out of a warehouse brawl of 30 guys. Barely conscious. Drops him off at his apartment after making sure he isn’t too hurt.  
Jess finds him at the docks when she’s tailing a suspect, licking his wounds on the top of a building. She gives him a drink out of her thermos. They don’t talk.

Luke gets a visit at his bar, not from the Devil, but from Matt Murdock, alone and in street clothes. He’s barely conscious, this time for a different reason.

Danny doesn’t cross paths with him. Just knows something wrong when he doesn’t hear from him, or from Foggy, or from Foggy via Jeri, or from Claire.

Danny, bless his heart, isn’t anywhere near subtle enough to probe around for info about what Matt’s been up to without alerting him, Collen tells him that much before she texts Claire.

Claire doesn’t know anything, says she hasn’t heard from him in a while.

Colleen tells him to talk to Jess, so he does.

Jess, bless her heart, is subtle enough to probe for info about Matt, but not when she’s drunk, and she is when Danny talks to her.

Defenders GC  
JJ: anyone know where red’s been? danny’s bothering me at god knows when when he could just ask yall

CW: …  
CW: you know that matt is in this group chat, right?

Jess apologizes later, but Matt doesn’t say anything.  
\--

Frank talks to Micro, who asks him why he’s asking him for help like they’re both in middle school, and then he goes off to sulk, and then he realizes just why Micro told him he was acting like a teenager.

FC: You heard from Red recently?

KP: Uhm  
KP: Not really, it’s been super busy at the Bulletin and I’ve been on a story lately  
KP: Why?

FC: No reason

\--

Karen is in her office at an ungodly hour stringing newspaper clippings up onto her board and connecting them with the yarn her mother gave her 3 years ago in the hope that she would learn to knit when she stops.

Karen Page has added Frank Castle, Foggy Nelson, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand, Colleen Wing, and Claire Temple to the group chat.

KP: Has anyone heard from Matt?

\--

In retrospect, it wasn’t the best idea to add several vigilantes and their friends and family to a group chat at 2 AM.

On the brightside, because they’re all vigilantes, they were all awake to answer her question.

\--  
JJ: saw him aboutta week ago near the edge of Hell’s Kitchen

LC: He ended up at my bar, but I only saw him for a couple minutes.

DR: i havent seen him :(   
DR: ive been kinda worried 

CW: ^

FC: pulled him outta a warehouse at the docks, he was pretty banged up  
FC: not enough to need major medical care or anything  
FC: sent him home

CT: I haven’t seen him at all.

\--

Karen isn’t counting, or anything, but the last person to answer the chat is Foggy, in the morning, the real morning, not 2 AM.

And she nearly doesn’t recognize it because she’s so tired, but he didn’t send the message to the group chat. He sent it to her, personally.

FN: I haven’t seen him since he told me.

\--

Foggy really didn’t notice that Matt wasn’t there.  
And that really sounds horrible. But he’s been scrambling to find a job, and then scrambling to work on H C & B’s cases, and then scrambling to wrangle the vigilantes Hogarth wants him to babysit outside of work, and he just didn’t notice that Matt wasn’t apart of that, like it was back in Nelson and Murdock.

He kind of wants to throw up.

Matt’s been there, for 7 goddamn years, been his best friend, been his *only* friend, if you don’t count Marci, and then Karen when they met her.

He wants to ask his mom for advice like he’s in middle school and his friends are being petty but he can’t, not just because hes a Big Adult but because the drama isn’t who’s dating who, it's the fact that his best friend since forever is a vigilante because a blind ninja made him a child soldier after his father died, and-

His phone is ringing.

He picks it up.

“Foggy, just talk to him.”

It’s Karen, and she’s quiet, in a way that she shouldn’t be, because Karen’s always been the bravest one.

“I don’t-” He struggles with his words for a bit. “I tried to talk to him. He just. Shut down. Didn’t say anything.”

“Foggy. The two of you can literally communicate without words. I’ve seen it. You do your weird best friends telepathy thing and it's always some weird thing that only the two of you know about. And- and it’s not like he’s the one who had to talk then. He told you about Daredevil. He just wanted to know that you wouldn’t leave him.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Foggy. Just- just go talk to him.”

\--

It’s early evening when Foggy gets to Matt’s apartment building, says hi to Mrs. Keets next door and lets himself in because of course he has the keys, how could he not.

He’s really, really hoping that Matt is there because he can’t hear anything inside, and he’s realized that it would have been so much easier just to text him instead of running in all rom com like he’s about to play cheesy 2012 pop songs outside of the window.

He makes his way inside and the TV’s on, so that’s a good sign, points to Matt being there.

He walks into the living room, and Matt’s there, on the couch, curled up so he only takes up maybe half the couch and Foggy’s just so aware of how small Matt is, for all his posturing and his anger and his prickliness. 

He doesn’t react to Foggy walking in, even though he can hear everything about him with his weird super senses.

He doesn’t react to Foggy sitting down on the couch beside him.  
Foggy does not want to be the person who speaks first. But that's the reason he left last time, after Matt had said his piece, explained that he was Daredevil and even tried to say why.

He opens his mouth.

“Matt, I’m- Jesus, I don’t know what to say.”

He waits for a bit.

“I’m sorry. That I left, when you told me. That I didn’t- I don’t know.”

Matt is still silent.

“I don’t know that I didn’t tell you? That I needed time to process. It turns out that I did. Need time to process. I got a job at H C & B, and Hogarth, she has me dealing with vigilantes. Mostly Jess, but other people too. And Karen, she’s been dealing with Frank- they’re friends, now, really good ones. I don’t. I don’t like that you’re Daredevil. But I’m sure as hell glad you’re not the Punisher, you know?”

Matt doesn’t respond, but Foggy can hear that he’s sniffling, a little, and now Foggy wants to cry too.

“Matt?”

Matt makes a little strangled “Mhm?” like he’s trying not to let Foggy know he’s crying, and Foggy wants to cry even more, he can feel his eyes stinging with tears.

“Can I hug you?”

Matt nods, and Foggy wraps him up in a big bear hug, holds him tight.

“I have been and always shall be your friend.”

Matt cries into Foggy’s shoulder a bit, and when he comes up for air, he laugh sobs just a little.

“That’s Star Trek, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! This work is for Nautika on ao3/nauticalypso on tumblr as part of the 2021 Daredevil Exchange, which is always a joy to participate in.
> 
> As always, I'm at tumblr at [weepingalpacafuneral](https://weepingalpacafuneral.tumblr.com/) , come bother me there!  
> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood and I will love you forever if you want to interact.


End file.
